puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
VerserK
is the top heel stable, in the Dragon Gate promotion. It was formed on August 30, 2015 by Shingo Takagi, Mondai Ryu, Cyber Kong, Eita, YAMATO, Naruki Doi and Kotoka. Later Punch Tominaga would join the group as Takagi's lackey. In 2015 VerserK kicked Eita out of the group and Tominaga despite being a lackey would turned to Takagi. VerserK then replaced Eita with Naoki Tanizaki, Kotoka brought the Open The Brave Gate Championship with VerserK holding also simultaneously the Open The Dream Gate Championship with Takagi and the Open The Twin Gate Championship with Doi and YAMATO. At the beggining of 2016 VerserK lost the Open The Brave, Dream and Twin Gate Champions but Takagi also quickly brought the Open The Dream Gate Championship back and also Takagi and YAMATO started to have problems with each others wich led to VerserK being split in two sides with Kotoka and Kong being on Takagi's side and Tanizaki and Doi on YAMATO's side despite this Mondai Ryu was in both sides. On May 5 VerserK kicked YAMATO out of the stable beig all together again and Takagi lost the Open The Dream Gate Championship to YAMATO. VerserK since then added several new members "brother" YASSHI, T-Hawk and El Lindaman and on October 12 Kotoka as Dr. Muscle defected from the stable and Doi was kicked out. In 2017 Lindaman, Takagi and T-Hawk brought one more accomplishment to the stable winning the New Years Unit War 6 Man Tag Team Tournament and Punch Tominaga as Dr. VerserK rejoined the stable this time as an actual member. History Formation (2015) During in August 2015, Two "Losing Unit Disbands" match took place, in which Millenials would lose first at the hands of Mad Blankey. On August 6, and Mad Blankey would lose on August 16 at the hands of the Jimmyz after K-ness turned on them to join with his former partner Jimmy Susumu in the Jimmyz. With the disbanding of Mad Blankey, Dragon Gate was without a heel stable. A former Millenials member Kotoka (who had been developing a cheating mean-streak prior) and Eita would later turn on T-Hawk, blaming him for Millennials disbanding and would align themselves with former Mad Blankey members and then the Open The Twin Gate Champions YAMATO and Naruki Doi and at the same time, Shingo Takagi was kicked out of Monster Express after turning on his stablemates Masato Yoshino and Shachihoko BOY and mocking Yoshino for losing the physical Open The Dream Gate Championship and for having to use the old relic of the previous one, and Shachihoko BOY for being Monster Express weakest member. Takagi would go on to defeat Yoshino for the Dream Gate Championship on August 16 after the match Takagi stated that Dream Gate wasn't enought he ask T-Hawk to team with him to take on YAMATO and Naruki Doi for the Open The Twin Gate Championships. On August 30, 2015 during the Open The Twin Gate Championship match Takagi turned on T-Hawk and align himself with Kotoka and Eita and the remnants of Mad Blankey thus setting the foundation for their new heel stable. On September 23, Doi unveiled the name of the new stable that was VerserK including himself, YAMATO, Takagi, Cyber Kong, Mondai Ryu, Kotoka, and Eita. (the name was chosen as the allusion to "berzerk" should stand for the representatives of VerserK being the strongest wrestlers of the Dragon Gate Roster). Later that evening, Dr. Muscle & Metal Warrior made an appearance to extract Mr. Kyu Kyu Tanizaki Naoki Toyonaka Dolphin following the match in which Tanizaki had one of many falling outs with fellow Jimmyz member Jimmy Kanda when he accidentally hit him with dropkick. During the main event of the same show, Kotoka turned on Eita during match against YAMATO and Naruki Doi along with Cyber Kong (who was Dr. Muscle from earlier in the show), YAMATO and Doi, kicked Eita out of the group and forcing him to revert to his real name, Eita Kobayashi. On October 4, Punch Tominaga turned on Takagi after the (despite being just a lackey for him) and left the stable. On October 8, Tanizaki refused to shake hands with Jimmy K-ness J.K.S after their match and Jimmy Kagetora appeared on crutches to trying talk with him and it appeared to be successful. Tanizaki apologized for his recent behavior and handshakes and hugs were shared until the Jimmyz first ever 7 man Jimmyz Train and the peace was short lived until Tanizaki attacked Kagetora from behind, giving him the Implant. VerserK came out, and revealed Tanizaki to be their newest member and he was no longer Mr. Kyu Kyu and the old Tanizaki was back. Championship reings and pursuits (2015-2016) On November 1, 2015 Kotoka defeated Akira Tozawa to win Open The Brave Gate Championship with the help of the other members of VerserK. On February 4, 2016, VerserK forced Dia.HEARTS to disband after defeating them in a loser disband match the match also inclued Monster Express. Ten days later Takagi lost the Open The Dream Gate Championship to Jimmy Susumu in his fourth defense and it started to have problems between YAMATO and Takagi and after he lost the Dream Gate Champion Takagi challenged Jimmy Susumu into a rematch and if he lost he would leave VerserK. He would regain the title from Susumu on March 6, becoming the first four-time champion. After the match Ryo Jimmy Saito hit Takagi with the red box and challenged him for the Open The Dream Gate Champion. On March 5, 2016 Kotoka lost the Open The Brave Gate Champion to Yosuke♥Santa Maria after the match Naoki Tanizaki challenge Yosuke Santa Maria for the Open The Brave Gate Championship. One day later Doi and YAMATO lost the Open The Twin Gate Champions to Monster Express (T-Hawk and Big R Shimizu). On March 21 Tanizaki failed to capture the Brave Gate Champion from Yosuke Santa Maria and also that night Kotoka, Naruki Doi and YAMATO failed to capture the Open The Triangle Gate Championship from Monster Express (Akira Tozawa, Masato Yoshino and T-Hawk). The Split (Shingo Takagi's and YAMATO's side) (2016) On March 23 Takagi defeated Ryo Jimmy Saito to make his first title defense of the Open The Dream Gate Championship after the match all the members of VerserK congratulate and shook hands with Takagi for the win except for YAMATO who refused to shake hands with Takagi. On March 28 the problems between YAMATO and Takagi got even worst when YAMATO hit Takagi during the close of the match against Monster Express which allowed Big R Shimizu to pick up the win and everyone seemed to point blame at each other as a clear rift was looming over the group. On April 3 the issue cocontinue to remain as strong as ever among the group. On April 7 after VerserK lost to Jimmyz, Doi and Tanizaki decide to be on YAMATO's side and Kotoka and Kong decide to be on Takagi's side and Mondai Ryu just choosed the both sides and the General manager Takayuki Yagi capitalized on this opportunity of 6 entrants was the exact number he wanted for the cage match at Dead or Alive, so all six were now entered into the match and Kong protested, but Ryu of all people stood up to him and Kong said he wasn’t going to be able to climb any cage, so Ryu should take his place and Ryu refused to be apart of it. They had a singles match where the loser would be put into the match which Ryu won by reversing the Cyber Bomb for an upset win within 30 seconds. The rules for this year are once again that the last fighter left in the cage will lose their hair or mask. However, there is an extra penalty that will only apply to those with their hair at stake. They will have to preserve the bald head for minimum of one year. If Kong were to lose his mask, he has to permanently keep it off. Therefore no extra penalty applies. On April 12 Ryu also asserted himself as the next contender for the Open The Brave Gate Championship. On May 5 Mondai Ryu failed to win Open The Brave Gate Championship from Yosuke Santa Maria and later that night at the during the Steel Cage Survival Double Risk 6 Way match Naruki Doi turned on YAMATO and blaming him to lose the Open The Twin Gate Champions and the rest of the stable turned on YAMATO and he was out of the stable and they prevented YAMATO from escaping at all times until Kzy came to his aid. He blocked a potential Kotoka escape. Maria followed suit. Takagi got back into the cage to attack Yamato more. Finally, BxB Hulk made his return to the ring to run off Takagi and lead YAMATO to his escape and Kotoka to get is hair shaved for one year. Improved Era (2016-) On May 11 during the match of Doi and Tanizaki against Masato Yoshino and Shachihoko Boy, "brother" YASSHI interfered and got in the ring with a Monster Express T-Shirt and after that he attacked Boy and tore his mask completely off after that Doi introduced him as the new member of VerserK has the replacement of YAMATO. At the end of the King of Gate Takagi finished his block with 5 points and Ryu finished block B with no points, Kong finished block D with 2 points and Kotoka with 4 points at the end of the tournament YAMATO challenged Takagi for the Open The Dream Gate Champion and the the General Manager Yagi announced that the match was going to be on the 2016 Kobe World Pro Wrestling Festival. On June 19 after Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu won the Open The Twin Gate Champions Doi and YASSHI challenged them to match at Kobe Pro Wrestling Festival for the Twin Gate Titles. On July 24 Doi and YASSHI unsucessfuly challenged Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu for the Open The Twin Gate Championship while Takagi lost the Open The Dream Gate Championship to YAMATO. At the first day of the 2016 Summer Adventure Tag League it was announced that YASSHI would face Eita for the Open The Brave Gate Champion at the Dangerous Gate. At the end of the Summer Adventure Tag League Takagi and Kong finished their block with only 3 points, Doi and YASSHI with 10 points winning all of their matches and advancing to the semifinals. At the semifinals Doi and YASSHI defeated CIMA and Gamma but at the finals they lost to Eita and Dragon Kid. On September 22 YASSHI failed to capture the Open The Brave Gate Champion while Doi and Takagi failed to capture the Open The Twin Gate Champions after the match Doi reased the hands of Kagetora and Susumu and then attacked them from behind. On September 22 during the loser leaves unit between Masato Yoshino and T-Hawk, VerserK interfered in the match and the match ended in no contest and T-Hawk turned on Yoshino and joined the stable. On November 29 El Lindaman joined the stable. On October 12, VeserK were able to defeat Monster Express in a 5 vs 4 Loser Revival Captains Fall match, forcing Monster Express to disbands. During the match, Dr. Muscle, who had cost El Lindaman his Brave Gate title match against Eita earlier in the night, attacked T-Hawk and caused him to be eliminated. He would unmask to reveal himself as a returning Kotoka, who would defect from VerserK in the process. After the match, T-Hawk would attack Doi, kicking him out of the group. On November 3 Kong, T-Hawk and YASSHI unsucessfully challenged Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Ryo “Jimmy” Saito and Jimmy Kanda) for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship the match inclued Masaaki Mochizuki, Big R Shimizu and Peter Kaasa. On January 18, 2017 YASSHI, Kong, Ryu and Takagi, T-Hawk and Lindaman participated at the New Years Unit War 6 Man Tag Team Tournament. YASSHI, Kong, Ryu were eliminated at the first round and Takagi, T-Hawk and Lindaman defeated Ben-K, Kotoka and Masato Yoshino at the finals to win the New Years Unit War 6 Man Tag Team Tournament after the match they tried to assult Yoshino but they were overpowerd by Dr. Muscle and he later revealed himself as Doi. Four days later VerserK announced that a Dr. Muscle would join the the stable but this time we would be called Dr. VerserK. On February 2 Dr. VerserK revealed himself as Punch Tominaga, rejoining the unit as an actual member. Members Former members Championships and Accomplishments * 'Dragon Gate' **Open The Dream Gate Championship (2 times) – Takagi **Open The Brave Gate Championship (1 time) - Kotoka **Open The Twin Gate Championship (1 time) - Doi and YAMATO **New Years Unit War 6 Man Tag Team Tournament - Takagi, T-Hawk and Lindaman *Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'43' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 - Takagi **PWI ranked him #'351' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 - Kotoka Luchas de Apuestas record Notes References * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=1776&page=2&s=100 * https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/VerserK * http://puroresuspirit.net/2016/04/daily-news-listing-4-7-2016/ * http://puroresuspirit.net/2016/04/daily-news-listing-4-12-2016/ * http://www.iheartdg.com/ * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=1776&page=2 Gallery: VerserK71.jpg|The original members of VerserK. VerserK.jpg|The original members of VerserK after unveiling the unit's name Verserk2.jpg|VerserK post Tanizaki addition. Verserk3.jpg|VerserK with the champions. VerserK with Brother YASSHI.jpg|VerserK post "brother" YASSHI addition. VerserK with Lindaman, T-HAWK.jpg|VerserK post El Lindaman and T-Hawk addition. VerserK4.jpg|VerserK members VerserK5.jpg|VerserK after Kotoka left and Naruki Doi was kicked out (Naoki Tanizaki and "brother" YASSHI are still members of the stable) Dr. VerserK2.jpg|VerserK after Punch Tominaga rejoined the stable (Naoki Tanizaki is still a member of the stable) Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units